


Paying It Forward

by kellyn1604



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Summary- You keep running into Steve at the local coffee shop. He is generous as he is heroic. If only you realized he had ulterior motives.Warnings- awkwardness, insecurities, and fluffAuthor’s Note- This was written for @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan’s Celebration Challenge. My prompt was Coffee Shop AU. Thanks for hosting! Despite the summary this is a fluff fic and not dark in any way. So much awkwardness. Yes, someone can be this oblivious. Ask me about the time I accidentally went on a date without knowing it was a date. Lol.
Relationships: Captain America & Reader, Captain America x Reader, Captain America x you, Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	Paying It Forward

Warm air blasted your face, as you pulled the heavy glass door open. The scent of freshly ground beans and flaky pastries dusted with powdered sugar swirled around you, filling your nose as you inhaled deeply. The daily stop every morning on your way to work was your own little reward to yourself for your recent promotion. The new position meant longer hours but also higher pay. The jolt of caffeine before dealing with colleagues and putting out fires in the office wasn’t the only benefit to this ritual. Every morning for the last two weeks you had gotten to look at him.

Steve Rogers, America’s Hero, was always there. He was handsome in his Captain America uniform whenever the news was able to capture a photo of him, but absolutely devastating his sweaters, scarves, and heavy overcoats, snowflakes in his hair and sprinkled on his eyelashes, his cheeks and nose pink from the chill outside.

He was always quiet and gracious. Taking pictures with anyone who asked. Standing in line, refusing to be treated specially by the baristas. Always leaving a tip in the jar. He seemed to be uncomfortable with the pomp and circumstance with being a celebrity. Instead of standing with the ego and bravado, you would have expected, he typically kept his head down, running his fingers through his honeyed locks, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He’d often smile at you as you left with your coffee. The heat in your cheeks would warm you the rest of your journey to work.

This morning the snow was replaced with a cold drizzle. Not enough to call rain but enough to soak you through after being caught in it long enough. Wet and cold, all you could think about was scalding your insides with coffee. Teeth chattering slightly, you moved to stand in line.

Once again, Steve was queuing in front of you, an umbrella hanging from his hand. Of course, he was the type of person who would be prepared for anything. He turned and nodded at you, the corner of his lips quirking into a lopsided grin.

He was still at the sugar and cream station after you had picked up your order. Shivering, you wondered if you really wanted the cardboard sleeve or if the possible burns on your hands would be worth the extra heat.

“Nasty weather today, huh?” he asked.

You nearly dropped your coffee. He had never spoken to you before. Setting down your cup and fiddling with the sleeve, you managed to reply somehow. “Yeah.” _Very eloquent,_ you groaned internally.

He gathered his coffee, throwing away his trash. “Uh…Well, try to stay dry.”

You looked into his eyes and blurted out, “I’m already wet. So very wet.”

His face must have mirrored yours as his eyebrows raised, eyes widened, and jaw hung open. His cheeks were red as he turned and left without another word.

How could you have said that? To him? What was he thinking? What were you thinking? You just told Captain America you were wet. Of course, you meant from the rain. He would get that right? Or did you need to find a new coffee place?

The quick interaction replayed in your mind over and over. The things you should have said, the ways you could have been charming or witty, all the missed opportunities flashed in your mind whenever you had a minute to yourself throughout your day. And as you laid in bed that night, the possible reactions he might have to seeing you again haunted you, keeping sleep just out of your grasp.

All thoughts of skipping the caffeine left you, as you drudge through your commute. Tired didn’t begin to describe how you felt. Although you had prayed you wouldn’t have to see Steve again, there he was. How did he always manage to get right in front of you?

You did the only thing you possibly could. Pulling out your phone, you pretended to busy.

He was there again at the condiment station adding two sugars and cream to his coffee. He opened his mouth as though he was about to say something, closed it, and opened it once more before leaving silently.

What was that all about? Did you have something on your face? Was there something wrong with your hair? Clothes? Did you smell? As if this couldn’t have gotten worse. The only thing that kept you sane on the trek to work was the fact that you had a three-day weekend ahead of you.

You had three days to calm down and come up with a plan.

Three days went by in a flurry of laundry and housework while random questions and scenarios popped into your head. Should you give him your number? No. He would think that was too forward. He was probably old-fashioned like your grandma. Oh god. What kind of age gap was there? Did it even matter? No, because you knew deep down someone like him who could get anyone he wanted would never be interested in someone like you.

Monday arrived as it always did; unwelcome and seemingly early. All of your grand plans vacated your mind with each step that brought you closer to the shop. And closer to him.

Taking your place in line, you saw him two people in front of you, towering over them. He stared at the overhead menu, as if he wasn’t going to order the same black coffee he did every day. As the line took a step forward, he gestured to the person behind him to step in front of him. The man graciously accepted. He kept staring up. Again, as the line moved forward, he offered his spot to the woman that separated you. Why? Why did this always happen? To be so close was torture and yet deep down you knew it wasn’t close enough.

You heard him order black coffee with room for cream. All that staring and time in line for what? Placing your order, you fought the urge to look up from your phone until you made it to the register. It would only end up in embarrassment if you interacted with him at all. 

As you reached into your purse to grab your wallet, the barista behind the cash register smiled at you. “Your drink has already been paid for,” she said.

“Really? By who?” you asked, your hands clutching your card.

“The gentlemen in front of you.” She leaned forward and added with a whisper, “You know, Captain America.”

“Oh.” Why would he do that? Maybe it was like charity? Did you look like you needed charity? Oh god, did he pity you? “Well, I guess I should pay it forward, huh? Um, I’ll pay for whatever the next person got.”

The employee took your card, swiping it, and handed it back. “You could totally post about Captain America buying your coffee and it started a thing. That would go viral so fast.”

“Yeah, I don’t think a headline about buying someone coffee would really compare to saving the world.”

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, I guess.”

Grabbing the drink on the counter donning your name, you turned to find your benefactor adding cream to his coffee. He smiled and lifted his cup with a little nod in your direction.

You returned the motions and said, “It was really nice of you to start a pay forward movement. It’s probably going to be the high point of everyone’s day.”

His brows furrowed. “Oh. Oh yeah, no problem.”

You watched him walk away. Should you not have thanked him? Maybe he didn’t like the recognition for his good deeds. He was well known for dodging interviews. Well, just throw that in with your other snafus. Nothing you did with him was ever right. 

Maybe he just wanted a way to show you that he didn’t think you were strange. Or maybe he just felt sorry for you. Why did you even keeping coming to this place? There are plenty of other coffee shops. Your cheeks burned as you tried to push the reason deep down.

As awkward as your exchanges had been and as much as you didn’t want to have any more embarrassing moments, you liked seeing him every day. He was polite and kind. He had put his life on the line for everyone around him since before most of them were born. The world had known very few people capable of that kind of self-sacrifice. The fact that he was the best looking and best smelling man you’d ever been in the vicinity of was beside the point but also not hurting his case.

The awful truth was this was as close as you would ever get to a man like him. He might be nice to you but he was nice to everyone. He might smile at you but he could have anyone. Best not to get your hopes up but enjoy what little you did have with him.

It was finally Friday. The week had been weird, to say the least. Every morning, Steve Rogers had started a wave of paying it forward. He must really enjoy giving. You could see what he liked about it. It was nice seeing the face of someone who got the nice surprise of generosity.

The smile on the persons face should have kept you happy the rest of your walk but something had seemed off. You had paid and turned to smile at Steve and that was it. He didn’t smile back. In fact, he looked disappointed sitting at his table alone. Had you upset him? Should you have done more to thank him other than keep his act of kindness going?

He was so confusing. You could never tell if he liked you, pitied you, or hated you. However, you weren’t going to let intrusive thoughts about Steve ruin your weekend this time though. This week had been long enough and there was still a full day of work ahead of you. Reminding yourself to focus on only what you could control, you drank your coffee and hurried to the office.

A new week. A new chance. You had made up your mind while you were definitely not obsessing over Steve Rogers. You would talk to him and thank him for the coffee. You would officially introduce yourself and all of the awkward could stop. You never got the chance though. Steve never appeared.

He was no where to be seen the following week as well. He must have finally found a new shop. Perhaps he just wanted a new place to spread his generosity. Or decided that you weren’t worth putting up with. Although your coffee was just as good as ever, the atmosphere in the shop felt less inviting, cold even.

The third week A.C. (After Cap) found you in a funk as you realized how much you missed seeing him. Even with as much anxiety as he gave you, he also gave you something to look forward to. The thrill of just being near someone so perfect.

As you stood in line on a sunny morning, coats and gloves replaced by light jackets and thin scarves, you were startled out of your thoughts by a sudden yell. “You!” The word hung in the air. You turned in confusion much like everyone else in the shop to see Tony Stark immaculately over-dressed in a three-piece suit, pointing in your direction.

Turning to see if anyone was behind you, you faced him once more mouth agape.

“Yes, you.” He sat and motioned to a chair opposite him. “Well come on, sweetheart. We have things to discuss.”

Sitting across from him you just stared. Why was Tony Stark acknowledging your existence? You really had to find a new coffee shop. Who was next Thor?

Tony pushed a coffee cup towards you with your name already scrawled on it.

“How did you—” Suspicion raised your hackles as you stared at the cup.

“Because Steve may have mentioned you one or a hundred times. I, honestly, lost count. That’s not poisoned by the way and a much better order than your usual.”

Taking the cup, your brows knitted between your eyes. “Steve?” you questioned before taking a sip. He was right, damnit. It was better than your usual order. It had cinnamon or maybe nutmeg.

“Yes. Steve Rogers. Captain America. The star-spangled-man-with-a-plan. Old blues eyes himself has talked about you for weeks.” He looked bored as his eyes looked over you, sizing you up.

“About me?” He didn’t seem the type to gossip or make fun of others. Did he laugh at you with all of the Avengers?

“God. It’s unbelievable. How did he manage to find the one woman as oblivious as him? You two are perfect for each other.”

You glared at the man across the table. “Look. I don’t know what kind of joke you’re playing but it’s not funny.” Crossing your arms, you leaned back in your chair. “Why would he talk about me? We don’t even know each other.”

Tony’s fingers massaged his temples and he let out a sigh. “Please try and keep up. He wants to ask you out. He tried to buy you coffee and instead you thought he was starting a chain of random acts of kindness. Now, he’s a good guy but his intentions were purely selfish.”

Steve had been trying to ask you out? And you didn’t know? How many times had he bought you coffee? You had just assumed…

“Honey, I can tell this is a shock to you. Let me give you some advice. He’s been gone on a mission for 3 weeks. Driving the whole team insane. For the love of apple pie, stars and stripes, and all things American, put the poor guy out of his misery.”

“What should I do?” you asked.

Tony’s forearms pressed against the table as he leaned in, his voice lowered to a whisper. “If you have any interest, and by the look of your face you do, listen to what I’m about to say very closely.”

Rising earlier than usual per Tony’s plan, you found yourself staring at the entrance and at your watch in turns. He should have been here by now. He was usually so dependable. What if he didn’t come? What if Tony was wrong?

But he wasn’t. You saw Steve approaching the glass doors. Getting in line, you waited for him to queue up behind you. Taking a deep breath, you spun around and smiled at him. “Hi.”

The corners of his mouth stretched upwards hesitantly. “Hi,” he replied. “You’re here early.”

“You’re here late.” You shrugged and stepped forward as line moved. “Long time no see.”

“I was out of the country for a while.” His voice was low, the rhythm of his words slow as though he was choosing them with care.

It was your turn to order at the counter. You looked at Steve. It was now or never. “Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

Steve finally smiled, his face lighting up for the first time in a long time. And you made that happen.

“Yeah, but only if I can walk you to work,” he negotiated. “Deal?”

“I don’t make deals.” Smiling, you said, “Not a deal. It’s a date.”

You turned to the barista and placed your order. “One latte with a pump of cinnamon dolce syrup and one black coffee with room for cream.”

“Since when do you take cinnamon in your coffee?” he asked as he stirred his coffee.

“Since someone showed me what I was missing out on, and I’ve been missing out on a lot recently.”

“Is that so?” He opened the door for you and offered you his arm.

Linking your arm with his, you told him which direction you were heading to get to work. “I’ll tell you all about it on our first date.”

“Then what will we talk about on our second date?” he teased.

“Second date?” you paused and looked up at him.

“Tonight. Dinner. No coffee. No rushing off to work. Just you and me.”

“And food,” you added.

He laughed, “And food.”

“Then you’ve got yourself a deal.” You smiled. You couldn’t believe this was finally happening.

Steve’s eyes shone with amusement. “Not a deal. A date.”


End file.
